Harry Potter One-Shots
by The Death Eaters
Summary: Here are some Harry Potter one shots. They can be sad, cute, even really sappy, but in the end, happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light.
1. Chapter 1

**Thoughts**

As Hermione looked at the pale face of the blonde boy sitting across in the great hall, cuddling up to Pansy, she felt a pang of envy, and, also, confusion. Why was she feeling a tingle, every time Pansy ruffled his platinum-blonde hair? What secrets was he hiding? And most importantly, what lied under those evil smirks and taunts? Ever since he entered the great hall on his sixth year, Hermione noticed a slight change in the boy. It was like he'd grown up, but also become more childish. He seemed more nervous now, more anxious, as if he were waiting for something to jump out at him any second. Just, why?  
Hermione could never recall a boy that made her this confused. Every time Harry insulted him, she'd wanted to defend him, but then bit back her lip, not wanting to side with her enemy. She didn't even know if he _was_ her enemy! She didn't know why she'd felt this way. After all, everyone knew that she had punched him. And almost hexed him. And that he called her a 'mudblood'. And now, he had gone and winked at her. WINKED! MALFOY! AT HER! Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She intended to put a stopper in it as soon as possible. Come on, Hermione, what is wrong with you? Show some self-respect! Sigh.  
She brushed away the feelings, shaking her head. She took out a book. Reading always made her feelings go away. The book's title was 'Hogwarts, A History.' Great! She always found some new information every time she re-read it. She flipped to page 342, where she found the founders of hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. Hmmm...AAARGH,no! There she was, thinking about him again. Didn't she realize that he was her enemy? WIth his arrogant, slicked-back blonde hair, and evil attitude, he was just like a mini Lucius Malfoy. Except cuter-no! Hermione slammed the book down in rage. She'd better get to the common room before she blew things up.  
"Hermione? Won't you eat?" It was the voice of Ronald Weasley. She ignored him, and spe past to the common room. She didn't know why she was acting this way. All she knew was that she needed a place to vent out her frustrations. "Mione?" That voice called again. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She glanced at Ron, with his long, lanky, slender figure - What was _happening_ to her? Why was she suddenly observing every boy she met. Sighing, she continued walking until she reached the portrait of the fat lady. "Pumpkin Pasties." she said, and the portrait opened up. She climbed inside. So did Ron. "What happened?" Ron asked. "Nothing." said Hermione. "I-I-I just wasn't hungry." An idea stuck her mind. "You know, abuse of house-elves and such."  
Ron sighed. "Are you STILL on about spew-Sorry, I meant S.P.E.W? I thought you gave up on that after fourth year." Hermione looked miffed. "Well, I didn't." It technically wasn't a lie. She never actually gave it up, she just stopped recruiting members for a while. If only she could tell Ron the real reason! Hermione went through the portrait stairs, took the stairs, and went to the library.

Draco leaned on Pansy's shoulder, allowing her to stroke his hair. He secretly shot a glance at the bushy-haired mudblood, who was staring at him too. Draco pretended not to notice, but secretly he was smirking. So that Mudblood does care for me after all, he thought. When that thought came to him, he brushed it away. HE was used to people staring at him; many girls thought he was quite a charmer, and many boys thought he was cool. He winked at the muggle, who instantly turned around, although he did see a bit of red in her cheeks. He smirked. Pansy looked at him. "Who are you staring at?" she demanded, eyeing every girl in the great hall suspiciously. "No one, Panse." Pansy eyed him warily, but soon continued to stroke his hair. She was so easy to convince! But Draco knew he had to tell her someday that he wasn't interested in her, just not now.  
He watched as Hermione picked up her book bag, and walked out of the hall, soon followed with that Weasley boy. They thought their life was so hard. They didn't know anything about a hard life. With his new mission, and Voldemort after him, and his father in Azkaban...No, he had to keep it together. He was Draco Malfoy, the most popular Slytherin. He would ruin his reputation if he admitted to being scared. Putting a brave smile on his face (Gryffindor, traits? His father, no, mother wasn't going to like it), he spoke up. "I'm going back to the common room. Want to come?" Everyone nodded, and started clearing out.  
When the group got distracted, he headed for the library. He wanted to do some 'research', okay, he wanted to go see if there were any books about Dumbledore. To...do his mission...he needed full insight on Dumbledore's life. Draco chose a book that looked brief and to-the-point, and headed to the reading area. He had already caught up on his homework yesterday, so now he had a free period to do whatever he wanted. But he almost groaned when he saw Granger girl sitting there. Even though she had finally...ahem... _stared at him,_ he still hated her. That pathetic mudblood! He cleared his throat, and Granger looked up quickly. Draco noticed she was immersed in a book called _Romeo and Juliet_. Bleh. Probably some stupid muggle author. Like Draco even cared.

 **Small Talk**

Hermione sighed. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
"I want you to leave. This is my area." Draco demanded.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Getting a bit cocky, aren't you?"  
Draco smirked. "Since when wasn't I cocky?"  
"Fair point."

"But I'm still not leaving.  
"Fine then, have it your way." Draco plopped down beside her.  
Hermione shifted, looking uncomfortable. "So."  
"So."  
There was akward silence for a long while.  
"Um...who's Romeo?"  
"Wait- _what?_ " Hermione looked up, startled. Brown eyes met gray.  
"That stupid muggle book you're reading. Who's Romeo, or Juliet?"  
"Oh." Hermione grinned. "First of all, it's NOT stupid. And second of all, how'd you know it was written by a muggle?"  
Draco scoffed. "I actually know all wizard authors in history, and there was no.." Draco studied the book cover for moment. "Wilhem Shakespere. In history." He finished.  
"William Shakespeare. What are wizard authors?"  
Draco gasped in mock horror. "Call the cops! Hermione Granger doesn't know something!"  
"Heh. Very funny."  
"You're right I am."  
"I'm just not going to reply to that."  
"You just did."  
"Grrr... Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Wizard authors?" Hermione prompted.  
"Oh right...there is Bathilda Bagshot, Miranda Goshawk, Newt Scamander, C. , J.R. ..."  
"C. and Tolkien are WIZARDS?" Hermione was surprised. She'd read Lord of the rings and Chronicles of Narnia many times, but she'd never thought the authors were wizards. Although she supposed that DID make sense.."  
"Yeah, didn't you know?"  
"No."  
Draco feigned mock horror again. "Hermione Granger doesn't-"  
"Yeah, Yeah, I get it." They both looked at each other and laughed. As cold eyes met soft ones yet again, they both realized something very important.  
Pansy or Ron were NOT going to be happy.

(A/N: Should I make a part two?)  
(A.A/N: Requests are open!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Okay, part two up!) Just to clear any confusion, this is happening in the time of the order of the phoenix.

 **Actions**

Hermione scanned the great hall, looking for Ron. She saw him, and sat down next to him. She recalled yesterday's *ahem* things in the library. She smiled. She started eating her breakfast, when she saw the usual flock of owls swooping in. There were none for her, as usual. Oh, how she missed her parents! She looked for her schedule in her bag. Potions with Slytherins, okay, tolerable. Charms with Ravenclaws, yay! Her heart stopped when she read Double Defense with the Slytherins. She didn't mind the Slytherin part, as she was all for inter house unity, but Defense with _that_ despicable woman? She shuddered. Harry had come into the common room at night, along with a tagging Ron, and he had shown her his arm. _I must not tell lies._ Why, that foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!  
Hermione smiled as the memories of when she had first said those words came back to her. She had punched Malfoy in the face ; that blonde Slytherin git. Hermione smiled. Finally, her sensible part of her brain was coming back to her. She began to eat her breakfast, and didn't worry about anything else. As she left the great hall, heading towards Potions, she was stopped by a sign that said : _No boys or girls allowed in more than 4 feet from each other except in class._ Hermione was seething with rage. That git! She headed towards potions, stopping when she reached the cold dungeon air. How can Slytherins survive? She pushed open the door, and was greeted with Snape looming by the blackboard.  
She studied the blackboard. Ooh, a sleeping potion! She hoped that Snape wasn't going to test it on Neville, though; that guy was a train wreck. She took a seat next to Harry and Ron. "Today, we will be making a sleeping potion." Snape spoke softly, but his voice echoed through the classroom. "I will be assigning partners." As Snape reeled off the names, she wondered whether he wanted to make NEville miserable. He had teamed him up with Millicent Bulstrode. Hermione still remembered the Polyjuice incident. She shuddered.  
Ron got with Pansy. The poor boy looked like he would rather tap dance with spiders. Harry got with Blaise. They both looked revolted. The only happy people were Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott, who both got each other. She looked around the classroom. Only Parvati, Dean, Lee, Crabbe, Goyle, George and Malfoy were left. George, Parvati, Lee, or Dean weren't too bad, but Crabbe or Goyle? Bleh. _Please let it not be Malfoy, please let it not be Malfoy..._ "Hermione Granger and.." Snape paused, like he wanted to build suspense. It was certainly working. "Draco Malfoy." Snape finished. _Darn!  
T_his was going to be a long day.

"That mudblood and me?" Draco exclaimed. His Slytherin friends looked over at him with Sympathy. "Why?" He recalled yesterday's event. God, what was he thinking, talking to that mudblood? Oh, well. At Least he didn't have Potter. Poor Blaise, how was he going to survive? He walked over to the cauldron. Granger was there, tapping her foot impatiently. Not only was she a mudblood, but she was bad mannered too. But Draco knew that he was going to have to work with him in order to get a good potions grade. Man, he couldn't believe Snape, his godfather, put them together like this. It was almost as if he wanted Granger to suffer! An idea struck his mind. O course! . Snape wanted Granger to suffer! But couldn't he realize he was making me suffer too? Draco went to the cupboard, and got out Potions ingredients. Sleeping potions, huh? He couldn't wait to slip Granger a few of those.  
Draco fought over little ingredients, accidently brushing his hand against Granger, who pulled away blushing. She has the brownest of eyes...No, he shook his head. He wasn't supposed to notice things like that! Sure, he was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin guy who hit on every single girl, but Granger was a foul mudblood. And she had punched her. Draco was planning revenge, whether she liked it or not. Oh, who was he kidding, she was obviously NOT going to like it. He stole another ingredient from her, causing her to look like she was going to start tearing large chunks of her hair out. She looked like she was about to yell at him for being a ungiving jerk, but then decided against it for the fear that Snape would catch her. Draco smirked. He did have that effect on Gryffindors. And Mudbloods. Mostly Gryffindors. And other houses.  
They finished their potion in silence, and handed it to Snape, who told them (well, actually, him) to go have a seat at your cauldron. There was uncomfortable silence, in which Draco had many thoughts. He remembered in the great hall, Pansy was asking where he'd been last night, and he'd told her that he was in the library. She demanded to know what exactly was going in the library, and Draco had yelled at her to drop it, that it was none of her business. Pansy had stayed mad at him for four minutes, before cuddling up to him again. Oh, how he wished he could fry Pansy with a lightsaber! That was one of the muggle movies Astoria had introduced him too. He had first turned away in disgust, but then he had grown to like it. His favorite character was Darth Vader, and Emperor Palpatine was awesome too. Of the girls, Leia was probably his favorite. But this was something his father never must know about.  
Growing bored, he reduced to the method to flicking his pencil against the wall. He smirked when it landed in Longbottom's potion, making the fifth year squeak in fear. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then Draco cocked an eyebrow, daring him to contradict his royal highness, the Slytherin. Nevertheless, Longbottom kept his mouth shut. Hermione looked as about to reprimand him, but thought better of it. Draco smirked. HE loved Potions. He was quite good at it; nevertheless what other people said, he just didn't bother to pay attention in class. He looked at the mudblood sitting across from him. "So." He began, feeling quite bored. He saw Granger's eyes widen in surprise, but she replied nonetheless. "So."

 **Understanding**

"So."  
"So."

"..."  
"... I'm bored."  
Hermione sighed. "Of course you are."  
"Truth or dare?" Draco questioned.  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew that game."  
"Pfft, about the only useful muggle thing."  
"It is NOT the-"  
"Whatever. Anyway, me and my Slytherin buddies play it. The last time we played, we made Zabini snog Nott."  
"...Ew."  
"So? Play or no play?"  
"You make it sound like the muggle show Deal or no Deal."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
"Is that a yes, or...?"  
"Anyway, no. Too embarrassing. Would you rather?"  
Draco made an exaggerated sigh. "Fine."  
"I'll start. Would you rather declare your love for Harry, or snog Blaise?"  
Draco smirked. "Wow, Granger, didn't know you had a perverted mind!"  
"My mind is not perverted!" Hermione huffed. "Unlike yours. Anyway, you're avoiding my question."  
"...Meanie."  
"I know."  
"Blaise. ANything is better than Potter. Would you rather snog a Slytherin or propose to Dumbledore?"  
"WHAT THE EFFING...?" People were starting to look over, so Hermione kept her mouth shut. Draco smirked.  
"Say it."  
"Dumbledore...NO naughty thoughts!"  
"WhyEVER would the Slytherin snog god be thinking naughty thoughts?"  
"Ha. Ha." Hermione replied sarcastically.  
Draco laughed. "You know, Granger, you're more fun to be with than Pansy."  
"I bet."  
They both looked at each other and laughed the most they had done in days.


End file.
